


Hey this works. No?

by Arise_Griffinth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Test subject, Void-, i failed it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth
Summary: Reader is a skeleton stuck in an experiment. No Gaster, but yes, it is an experimental reader. Probably an Oc idk. I have no ideas on what’s the rules to that.So...Yeah.I just can’t do these summaries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hey this works. No?

So cold.. the whole place was just so cold..  
Before I got here I was helping my one friend Jani who was having a panic attack and she attacked me while having been over just a normal panic attack she gets. (one where she got over it really fast and is quick to recover from)  
My skull was getting smashed against the ground and she grabbed a knife I tried running but you can’t do that very well if your being dragged like a rag doll by the neck.  
At some point I was screaming in my misery, tears going down my skull but it didn’t matter.

Also just for you to know Jani has panic attacks a lot it comes from the daily horror she witnessed as a child and growing up in her teens and even just before adulthood, but I’m usually always there to calm her down and help her out from her problem.  
(you may be wondering but this apartment was no apartment it was more of an asylum, but was just an experiment. To see if hopeless people could become more normal and sane)  
But today I was later than normal and she was too deep in her nightmarish dream mixed with reality.

Then as I was close to passing out, on the brink of death she woke up out of her nightmare.  
“Y/n?..” she said shaking and tears streaming down  
“Jan....I’m so .．.sorry d-don-..”  
I wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault don’t worry it’s just an accident I’ll be fine it’s okay or something! But I had blacked out and there was nothing left. Until...

...  
.

I awoke with many other skeletons staring at me.  
My clothes were teared, ripped, destroyed even, and my skull was broken a hole in it and with it cracking lines going down to my eye socket it too was chipped, broken, and in fact I think my whole body looked broken.  
It probably screamed fragile and brittle too.  
“Hey kiddo you okay down there?” A blue hoodie skeleton said. ...wait is he wearing pink slippers?....  
I looked at him confused.  
Was I hallucinating?  
Was this some kind of sick joke?  
If it is this was, it wasn’t funny at all.  
I started crying and full on sobbing at this.  
“No more please, I’m sorry Jani, please don’t leave me alone *hick*” I said my voice sounded so broken and desperate. All my hidden feelings and insanity was released and my whole body shook,  
then all of a sudden some other person grabbed me out of nowhere. My dust fell down on the floor... I kinda feel bad for whoever has to clean this up..  
Unsurprisingly my captor had looked to be in better condition than me.  
“WE’RE TAKING THIS ONE.” The tall Red and black edgy skeleton yelled, practically screaming in my nonexistent ears.   
then the blue guy came back and took me away from the edgy Skele.  
“She’s not a property and they can clearly speak for themselves.” He said   
I was just so tired no more please...  
Then a huge magic burst came from me and and my whole body turned to some tar substance and with that it terrified the boys around me, I decided to use the opportunity and I moved away and out the place looking for some nice ground to lay and rest.  
And when I did I let myself turn into my full skeleton form becoming larger and my teeth becoming more fang like I curled up and then slept there.

So .. peaceful..

And then I awoke feeling tired still then looked around in the pitch black darkness... it looked like the void.. I looked around then realized that I wasn’t there... And I wasn’t near Jani either...  
My whole body shook and tears flowed down ..   
I felt so suffocated, lonely and desperate for something that was a comfort...  
Anything....  
-

It took me awhile to calm down and realize where I was and then wondered how I even got here and then after I did all of that I walked around the room that I was in and turned the handle expecting it to be locked from the outside or something.  
It was unlocked...  
That was surprising...  
I walked down the hall and faintly saw a staircase I walked to the stairs slowly trying to remain silent.  
There wasn’t any puzzles or japes so I knew Jani was definitely not here.  
And no one was awake... Yet..  
Should I just leave then?..  
But first I need to find out something...

Where am I?

...

..  
.

Old thing I had made and decided to edit a lot of it for at least some of it to make sense, and with that post it. \\_(‘-‘)_/

Don’t delve too further in this. It was not a legit story thing I was going to do. Maybe before but I’m not sure as of now. Might rehash this but eh. ‘-‘

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve said it but seriously don’t delve in it thinking “oh this doesn’t make sense why is the plot like this and came out like this”  
> I don’t care about my story plot line or that complicated stuff I just wanted my ideas to get out.


End file.
